This invention involves a blending device attachable on the underside of kitchen wall cabinets. This invention also involves a blender and drink mixer device suitable for hanging on the wall and particularly on the underside of kitchen cabinets.
Typical kitchen blenders have taken the general shape of the well known WARING blender which has a motor in the base with a shaft extending upwardly through a housing to engage the blender blades. Although the shape of the shaft end has varied, a multi-part container interfits onto the shaft and rests on the top of the housing. In the bottom of the container, a bushing device allows free spinning mixer blades to be spun by the shaft engaged into the bushing. This device effectively mixes all types of liquids, solids and semi-solids to adjustable degrees. A disadvantage of this device is that upon use, it must be taken apart and each individual part of the container cleaned. Further, the motorized housing must be removed from a cabinet, placed on the counter and replaced after each use. Installing the motor into the kitchen counter top wastes counter space and eventually prevents replacement of the blender with another model.
Milk shake mixers have generally taken a different shape wherein the motor is supported by a frame into which a container is placed under the motor. A shaft is directly connected to the motor with a mixing device extending outwardly from the lower end of the shaft. This mixer is effective for making milk shakes or freezes which entails melting and mixing ice cream into liquids, but has little further use. The drink mixer device is difficult to clean and must also be stored away after use making it inconvenient for regular daily use.
A number of mixers and devices have been provided, but none satisfy the above needs nor attain the objects listed hereinbelow.